Forbidden Love
by Siha
Summary: "Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be changed." Fem!HawkexFenris. Three One-Shots. *Smut Alert*. Pt. 4 has End-Game Spoilers. R
1. Guide

_**Forbidden Love **_

**1. A Bitter Pill - Romance Scene **

**2. Forgiveness - Act 3 **

**3. Not Alone - Gallows **

**4. Bait And Switch - Post Game (Coming Soon)**

**This is just the guide to the chapters, when they take place and how they should be read in order.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving anything of mine, it is greatly appreciated.**


	2. A Bitter Pill

**A/N: Here is the Fenris one-shot as promised. This will be the same as my last one, with the romance scene retake only the second scene will not take place at the end of the game, it will take place after the end of Act 2. I tried to make this more slow and romantic (because of Fenris being a virgin) I don't seem to do well with slow and easy though...(lol) I think this is more of a friendship/rivalmance mix...who knows. How this one ended up to be longer than my Anders one is beyond me. Sigh.  
**

**Please continue to read, review and fav. **and please enjoy!

_**P.S. Keeps spoilers to a minimum in reviews for others, thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioware/EA or any of it's characters. Unfortunately.**

**I suggest listening to "Fenris Theme" from the DA2 OST while reading. It can be found on youtube.**

_**"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." - Mark Twain**_

* * *

Fenris paced back and forth in front of Hawke's fireplace in the study waiting for her to return. He felt a mix of emotions and it drove him utterly mad. Hawke had done nothing but anger him. Why was she so forgiving? Why was she so intent on letting every apostate run free? "Who does she think she is? Mages are dangerous creatures to be locked up and the key thrown away!" he spit in disgust but then he stopped and looked at his hand. Was that how he truly felt? Hawke was a mage, wasn't she? She had done everything she could for him. She hadn't turned to Blood Magic or Demons…she was a Mage. Did that mean he hated her to? Despised her? He heard a little gasp as Hawke walked into the study still wearing her robes. She looked dirty, like she had been crawling through every crevice in Dark Town looking for something.

"Fenris…" she whispered, even from where he was standing her words were a gentle caress against his ear and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Hawke I...I took out my anger on you undeservingly so. I was...not myself. I am sorry."

"I had no idea where you went. I was concerned."

"I needed to be alone. I-I didn't come here to burden you further." Fenris said turning away from her.

"You don't need to leave Fenris." She reached out grabbing his wrist and his emotions flared he turned on her pinning her against the wall. When he looked at her wide eyes, her obvious affection not wavering he took initiative. While still holding her against the wall he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against his chest.

"I have been thinking of you." Fenris said, "In fact I have been able to think of little else. Command me to go and I shall."

"I don't want you to leave." Hawke said tilting her head up as Fenris pressed his lips against hers. Her slim body felt good and hot against him. And he felt an overwhelming urge to claim her.

"You're a beautiful woman Hawke. Is there...no one else who has your attention?"

"Only you."

"I'm an escaped slave and an elf. None of these things bothers you?"

"If they bothered me would I of asked you to stay?"

Fenris held her tighter. This human, this woman, this...mage. Who had come to care for so deeply. Perhaps even love? Did he even know what love felt like?

"Hawke do not do this to me."

"I'm not telling you to. I'm asking."

Fenris felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as his hands slid from her back to her buttocks as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck. He ignored the slight pain by focusing on her, and how she was making him feel. Their lips locked, Fenris carried her up to her room kicking the door open and slamming in behind him. He felt the warmth of the fire brush against him and it only added to the intense heat their bodies were creating. Fenris unable to make it to the bed fell down on top of her in front of her burning fireplace. His hands slowly caressed the small of her back. Her heart seemed to cease beating in her chest, her world narrowed to his hands. The heat of his skin. The warmth of his breath. The beating of his heart. Her heart shuttered, found the rhythm of his. Beat in perfect synchronization. She thought maybe she'd cry in pure joy but it was muffled by his mouth melding with hers.

Fenris tasted her tears, tasted love and acceptance. His lips traveled over her face, her eyes, memorized her high cheek-bones, the small dimple, returned to capture her mouth. There was heat and fire and need. The earth seemed to shift out from under them. Her hands tugged at his shirt, desperate to inspect body, to see with her fingertips. It was almost more than she could bear to wait. She nearly ripped the material covering his skin even as she kissed him back, ravaging his mouth, telling him without words what she needed. Fenris shrugged his shoulders, and the shirt fell away, exposing his chest to Hawke's inspection. She couldn't stop kissing him. Over and over, frantic, long, drugging kisses. Her fingertips inspected every inch of his chest, every defined muscle, his rib cage, his narrow waist, his scars one was fresh, almost raw and she gasped with alarm into the heat of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned, her mouth traveled over his jaw, down his throat to his chest.

"It is nothing." He said reassuringly. He closed his eyes, threw his head back, his fists bunching in her hair as she tugged at his pants, desperate to take them off of him.

"I need to touch you, every inch of you." Hawke murmured. Even if he hated her, she loved him. Her tongue tasted him. Textures and feel and taste were all important to her and i the aroused state she was in, a mixture of sexual hunger and intense emotion, Hawke wanted to touch and explore and savor him. His hands left her hair to remove her robes from her body, her bra and lace panties ending up in a heap on the floor. Hawke barley noticed, as she dragged his clothes from his body adding to the pile. She rubbed her face over his chest, his abdomen. He brought his hand up to caress the back of her neck his other hand pushing her short black bangs out of her face. She was moving her hands with loving patience over the ridges of his hips, his buttocks, moving them around to the hard column of his thighs.

"Maker's breath, you are beautiful Hawke." He barley managed to get the words out. It was too late anyway. Her hands cradled the thick length of him, her fingertips memorizing the feel and shape of his heavy erection with maddening slowness. Flames danced over him. Her fingers were strong and sure, not tentative in the least. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she did it, tracing every inch of him. The breath slammed out of his lungs. His body tensed, went taut, every muscle contracting in reaction to the caressing stroke of her hands.

"Hawke." he whispered her name in a husky blend of hunger and need.

"I need this Fenris. I need to know every inch of you. I need to know that I _mean_ something to you." She didn't wait for an answer. Her teeth nipped his belly, her tongue tasted his skin. She blew warm air over his erection, and was pleased when he hardened even more. He made a single sound, somewhere between torment and ecstasy, when her mouth closed over him, hot and moist and suckling strongly.

"Hawke." his voice husky, his breath slammed out of his lungs. "I can not believe you." His fingers found her hair, held her to him while his hips found a gentle rhythm he could barely endure. It was sweet torment. Fire burned in his belly and spread roaring in his ears joined with the roaring of an inner beast, insisting on his rights. The need to claim her rose sharply, more intense than any sexual appetite. Flames licked at him, he had waited and needed and longed for her for far too long. He was at odds with his own nature in trying to court her in the human manner. "I'm trying to protect you." Fenris choked.

Hawke lifted her head. She looked like a sexy siren, a wild, uninhibited temptress. "I don't want protection, Fenris. I don't need it. I'm a grown woman, and I take responsibility for myself. I know what I want, and I want you. I want you to make love to me." Her fingers never stopped moving, caressing, playing. She kissed his belly, his chest, leaned into him to nibble on his chin. Fenris could feel her there, pressed tightly against him, into him, her body soft and pliant, a willing offering. She fit her body close into the cradle of his hips.

"It matters that you know I tried to court you in the way of your people." He closed his eyes, aching with need.

"I think you did an admirable job." She rubbed her body against his, much like a cat, skin to skin. His mouth moved over her neck, left a trail of fire, of flames. His teeth scraped gently back and forth, his arms tightened possessively. His body was alive against hers, hard and thick with life and energy and hunger. His mouth moved once, twice. Mesmerizing her. Hawke's body clenched in reaction. Heat spread, burning like a wildfire/ A firestorm of need and far more emotion than she wanted to admit. He lifted her as if she weighed no more than a feather, as if she were his entire world. She felt like she floated across the room, a dream of passion such as she'd never known. He murmured to her, the caress of is tongue stealing the ache from her neck as he laid over her, his body blanketing hers. His mouth drifted over her face, her eyes, settled on her mouth.

"How could you think I would not love you?" He whispered, his teeth teased her chin, feathered down her throat to blaze a path of fire to the swell of her breast. Hawke cried out, arched into him, craving more. She cradled his head to her while her body rippled with response, tightening in exquisite need. Hunger built, swamping her with its strength, until she was frantic for him to be inside her, frantic for some semblance of relief.

"Fenris don't wait." She pleaded, she tried tugging him into her. Fenris was patient, taking his time, his hands leisurely exploring her body, memorizing every detail, imprinting her body on his mind for all time. Hawke closed her eyes, the pleasure so intense it bordered on pain, as his mouth moved over her belly, lower to explore the triangle of curls. She felt frantic to have him. To feel him deep inside of her. The need was so strong, so intense, her entire body shook. Everywhere he touched her, kissed her, she ached and burned for more. His hands parted her thighs. She waited, holding her breath, and then the air exploded from her lungs as he tasted her, as he stroked and caressed and brought her body to full life. His name came out in a sobbing plea for mercy. Hawke had never wanted anyone more. Fenris. Only he could complete her. Her fingers found the silk sheets, bunched there, as waves of ecstasy swept over her, through her. She transferred her hold to his hair because she couldn't, _wouldn't_ burn alone.

Fenris lifted his head, slid over the top of her, his hips settling lovingly into the cradle of hers, a coming home. She was wet and hot and slick, so tight he gasped with joy as he entered her. One slow inch at a time. His entire body shuddered with pleasure. He caught her hips in his hands, surged forward to bury himself deep inside of her. A safe haven. His world was changed forever. He no longer walked the earth utterly alone. He would never be alone again. Hawke changed his world. Brought him light in unrelenting darkness. He titled her hips, wanting more, wanting her to take all of him.

Hawke's body rippled with life, an earthquake that went on and on until she thought she might die of ecstasy. Nothing had prepared her for the strength and intensity of her orgasms with Fenris. She hadn't expected such a gift. No previous experience had even come close. She actually sobbed, her sense so heightened, her body so sensitized, his every moment sent whips of dazzling pleasure sizzling through her.

Her world narrowed to one man, one being, his body moving in perfect rhythm with hers. Blood sang in her veins, her pulse pounded in her ears. Their music rose in crescendo as he threw back his head, his body driving deep into hers, long, hard surges meant to weld them together. Two halves of the same whole. Hawke thought she screamed with the intensity of it, with the dark endless joy sweeping through her. Fenris's voice blended with hers, or maybe it was only in her mind, she honestly couldn't tell. There was only the heat and fire and blessed melting together until they were exhausted, two puddles joined together on the floor in front of a burning fire place.

Hawke wrapped her arms around Fenris's neck, giving him back kiss for kiss, reveling in the thickness of his body buried deep inside of her. "I've never felt like this in my life. Never."

"You sound so astonished." Fenris nuzzled her throat. "You obviously had little expectations." She laughed and there was real joy in her voice,

"I had _great_ expectations, and you lived up to every one of them." She wanted to hold him forever. Reluctantly, Fenris eased out of her, separating them. At once he felt bereft.

"I think I will have to make love to you again, Hawke." His palm skimmed over the swell of her breasts, over the small mound of her belly, and nestled for a fiery moment in her dark curls. His finger slid into her, teased and caressed until, wet and hot, she pushed back with her hips riding his hand with a gasp of shocked surprise. "I love this about you, you heat up for me so fast." She gasped as an orgasm rippled through her.

"I've always enjoyed sex, but I had no idea it could be like this. I really didn't. It's frightening how good it feels. Frightening and addicting."

"Good." he said with evident satisfaction. Fenris brought his fingers to his mouth. "You taste good. Did you know that?" Without conscious thought she leaned her head back, the action jutting her generous breasts toward him. He couldn't resist the silent invitation, his hand cupping the weight of one breast in his hand, his thumb caressing the tempting peaks. Her entire body was hypersensitive. She never wanted him to stop. She needed his touch, the way he always seemed to _have_ to touch her. It was addicting.

"My Hawke." Hawke didn't know if it was what he said to her or how he said it, but she melted inside. Craved him. Wanted to wrap herself up inside of him, deep in his heart and soul. Hawke couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She reached for him and Fenris didn't disappoint her. He reached for her, his hand sliding up her thigh, caressing the inside of her leg with graceful, expert fingers. Her body responded instantly with heated liquid welcome, in eager anticipation of the sheer magic waiting for her.

His hands urged her closer, while his palm found her wet channel, pressing heavily in exploration. His finger slipped inside, and her muscles clenched around him. "When I'm with you, Fenris, you make me feel things I've never felt before." Her hips pushed against his hand, wanting more, wanting him. Impatient, she pushed him over climbing on top of him as she straddled him. Her hunger was rising rapidly, almost ravenous, an insatiable appetite that could only be appeased momentarily. She settled her body over his. He was thick and hard and pierced her sheath slowly, filling her, stretching her, until the tight friction was incredible and perfect and everything she wanted.

Her breasts brushed his chest, her hair fell in wild abandon as she began to move with her dancing rhythm, with all her volcanic passion inside of her, waiting for him, waiting for Fenris. She rode him hard and fast, slow and leisurely, giving them both exquisite pleasure. She heard sounds. The wind. The beat of her heart. Whispers somewhere far off. She felt everything. The texture of his skin, the shape of his bones, the definition of his muscles and the endless rush of an orgasm that rocked their world in complete harmony.

* * *

Hawke woke up in her bed. How she got there she couldn't completely remember. She reached over for Fenris and when she didn't feel his body against hers she sat up to see Fenris leaning over the fireplace. "Was it that bad?" she seemed to of caught him by surprise because he turned around, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. It-It's not...It was fine." Fenris said and she looked away ashamedly, Fenris ruffled his hair a bit. "No. That is, insufficient. It was better then anything I could of dreamed." he said honestly.

"Your markings...they hurt don't they?" Hawke asked concerned.

"It's not that...I began to remember. My life before. Just flashes. It's to much. This is to fast. I-I cannot do this."

"We can work through this." Hawke said now sitting up, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I'm sorry I feel like such a fool. This should of never happened. All I wanted was to be happy, just for a little while. Forgive me." Fenris said as he hurried out the estate.

Hawke sat there for a moment in silence and then her heart broke, she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry.


	3. Forgiveness

**A/N: Here is the second one-shot for this Fenris fic. This takes place after Act 2 which is when he "ends" the relationship with you. I love this pairing to death I really do, I feel like a Mage Hawke just totally changes Fenris's life and perspective on mages and for that, this pairing will hold a special place in my heart. It takes strong love to overcome something that was such a stain on your life. Bravo Hawke. Bravo. Part 3 will be up shortly.  
**

**Please continue to read, review and fav. **and please enjoy!

_**P.S. Keeps spoilers to a minimum in reviews for others, thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioware/EA or any of it's characters. Unfortunately.**

**_" Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." - Peter Ustinov_**

* * *

Fenris sat in his mansion staring into the fire as a bottle of _Agreggio Pavali_ was gripped loosely in his hand. Two other empty bottles lay at his feet. He brought the bottle to his lips drinking the rest down. Being drunk was the only way for him to not think, to not feel. It this state, the name _Hawke _brought no aching pain to his chest, so painful to the point that all he felt was guilt and instead of smashing the bottle against his head like he wanted to, he threw it across the room letting it smash against the wall. He went to reach for another bottle when his door swung open and Hawke stepped in. He flinched slightly letting his hand fall back to his side. Instead of questioning him about his drinking like he thought she would she sat next to him and asked him something else.

"Danarius is dead?"

"Yes, I am free. Danarius is dead, yet, it doesn't feel like it should."

"You thought killing him would solve everything. But it doesn't."

"I suppose not. I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does. But how is that? My sister is gone and I have nothing. Not even an enemy."

"Maybe that just means there is nothing holding you back."

"Hmm. An interesting thought. It's just…difficult to over look the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter…it's not without cause. Perhaps it is time to move forward. I just…don't know where that leads…do you?"

"Wherever it leads, I hope it means we will stay together."

"That is my hope as well. We have… never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it..."

"I felt like a fool. I thought it better if you hated me I deserve no less. But it isn't better. That night…I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should of asked for your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now."

"I understand. I always understood."

"If there is a future to be had. I will walk into it gladly at your side."

He drew her up off her feet and moved backward, taking her with him, her body tight against his. His cock was already hot and engorged, pressed snugly between her buttocks. Fenris's arms were around her, pulling her against him, their lips crushing together and suddenly all their desire for each other over the past three years exploded and they couldn't resist, couldn't hold back. They _wanted_, _needed_ each other.

He bent his head to find the hollow of her neck. Warm. Soft. Inviting. His tongue found her pulse and teased with small flicks. His teeth scraped gently back and forth, flooding her channel with liquid heat. Her womb contracted, set up a throbbing ache. She flexed the muscles in her arm until he cautiously allowed one to escape. She wrapped it around his head and arched back into him, grateful he still wanted her in his life.

His hand came up to cup her breast very tenderly, his fingers tugging at her nipple, sending whispers of sensation floating through her body. There was something extremely sexy about being held like this, his arm locking her tightly to him, his body pressed into hers. He always made her feel sensual and beautiful and very wanted.

Voracious hunger glittered in his eyes as he bent his head to kiss her. His mouth ravaged hers, but his hands were gentle as they traveled down to the soft expanse of her belly. He rubbed small circles there, holding her chin, keeping access to her mouth. She shivered in anticipation.

"Lie down on the bed." His arms dropped away.

Hawke turned to face him, studying the stark arousal on his face, the thick erection standing against the hard muscles of his stomach. He nodded toward the bed, and she crawled onto it, deliberately sensuous, heading his swift intake of breath as she moved her body with grace, slow and sexy, her breasts swaying and her bottom round and tight. She turned over and stretched out, not hurrying at all, letting him see every inch of her.

She knew he liked her skin, and with the flickering of the flames playing over it, the soft coffee color was shown off to an advantage. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knelt over her on the bed, his hand sliding up the length of her leg to her thigh. His hands were warm and rough. Arousal tightened her womb, and she could feel ripples of need deep in her most intimate feminine channel. He was barely touching her, only with his dark gaze, so filled with lust, so aroused, she thought she might have an orgasm just from the light brush of his fingers and the look on his face.

Fenris covered her body with his own, kissing her over and over, taking his time, being as gentle and as patient as he could. His touch was tender as he aroused her body. He wanted her to know love. To feel love. To know that he would always stand with her and for her and he would worship her body with his. She would know, at the end of their time together, she would know she had been thoroughly loved.

He parted her thighs with his knee and lifted her to him, waited until her eyes met his, and then he joined them in one long surge that set lightning streaking through his body. Her muscles pulsed around him, tight and slick and oh so velvet soft.

He told her he loved her with his body, leaning down over and over to kiss her as he rode her, as he brought her to a gentle climax. His heart pounded at the enormity of what he was doing-of what they were doing. His own release sent another orgasm rippling through her. He kissed her again and sat up, pulling her into his lap.

He drew her into his arms, his mouth finding hers, kissing her again and again, over and over as if he'd never get enough. She gasped as his fingers nicked her nipples and sent an overload of sensation to the junction of her legs, so that her body shuddered with more pleasure. As if he had waited for that signal, he bent his head lower, teeth tugged, scraped; his tongue laved and danced. He took his time, suckling for a moment, one hand sliding between her legs to catch her reaction, the hot tightness, the gathering moisture.

He kissed his way back up to the swelling curve of her breast and licked at the pulse point there. Once. Twice. His hand slid over her cleft, rubbed, fingers pushing deep. He felt the ripple of her silken walls closing around him, clamping down with heated arousal. Hawke jerked in his arms, threw her head back, her hips bucking against him, her body riding his hand. The pleasure of it rocked her and, through her-him.

He fed Hawke's arousal, wanted her to feel only pleasure, to heighten the experience of their merging. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her bare skin sliding against his. Every nerve ending was enhanced, so that the smallest sensation washed over him in waves of pleasure. He lifted his head, and planted kisses in a trail over her breast, down the valley to her stomach. His hair slid across her thighs as he circled her waist, urging her to lie back as he licked every inch of her skin. He could feel the muscles bunching under his palm, tightening just the way her sheath tightened around his fingers.

He caught her to him and rolled, putting her on top of him. "Straddle me. Ride me." He was already bursting with need again.

"You can't possibly," she said softly, but she slithered down his body to find his pulsing erection with the heat of her mouth. "I guess you can."

His hands caught at her shoulders. He couldn't let her distract him, and her mouth-her magic mouth-just might do that. "Straddle me, Hawke." He gripped her thigh, tugged until she reluctantly gave him one delicious, very erotic swipe with her tongue and then obeyed him, crawling up his body until she straddled him.

She threw her hair back over her shoulder and rose above him, while his hand circled the base of his shaft so she could slowly seat herself. Her breasts swayed invitingly, lovingly, oh so temptingly, and he caught his breath, wondering at the sheer magic of her. And then she lowered herself, one exquisite inch at a time. It was torture, a painful pleasure as she took him into her sheath, so hot she was like a ring of white-hot fire, so soft she felt like living silk, so tight his breath strangled in his throat. He wasn't certain he would survive this night.

Fenris lifted his hands, and Hawke leaned forward to tangle her fingers with his. The movement put pressure on her most sensitive spot, and she nearly fragmented right there, but his hands dropped to her hips and locked her down tight on him, preventing movement. His gaze held hers. Hot. Aroused. Glittering. The intensity sent another wash of heat rolling through her. Commanding.

She knew what he wanted. The idea should have filled her with fear, or dread, or even disgust, but instead, it excited her. He slid one palm under her hair until his fingers could curl around the nape of her neck and pull her down to his chest. Seated on him, her body throbbing with pleasure. Her tongue darted out again, flicked over his skin. His cock gave an answering jerk. Her muscles tightened around him. She waited, listening to the steady beat so close to her ear. Rapid. Excited. Anticipating. His harsh breathing deepened. His cock thickened, stretching, invading, sending fiery waves through her body. Her muscles spasmed, and he groaned, adding to her heightened pleasure.

His body began to move in hers. Long, slow strokes, almost lazy. Steel encased in velvet riding between her legs, thick and long and driving her slowly insane. He was everywhere. In her. On her. Flooding her mouth, her body, enveloping her in a cocoon of love. His hands urged her hips up so that she concentrated on the fiery sensations as he nearly retreated completely. Then he forced her back down, holding her to the lazy pace so she could enjoy every stroke.

The ride was the most sensual she'd ever had. His hands slid over her bottom, massaged, made small circles, stroked the long, velvety line between her buttocks, and then he'd urge her up again, in that slow, lazy rhythm. She moaned and swept her tongue across his chest, her muscles were pulsing around his shaft and her breath came in gasping sobs. She looked down into his eyes.

He was staring back at her. Fenris. His eyes were the greenest of forest in color, with streaks of amber, like small lightning bolts. And she could drown in the amount of love she found there. He didn't try to hide it, wasn't in the least shy about letting her see.

He held her hips and did a long, slow circle as he brought her down, so that the breath was driven from her body and the tight knot of nerves screamed at the intense sensation. Her stomach rippled with the fiery burst and her womb spasmed.

"Of course I love you. How could you not know?"

Her throat ached and tears burned behind her eyes. "I never thought I'd find you. I never thought I'd feel a love like this of my own."

"I will make certain you feel it with every breath you take," he said. Tightening his fingers on her hips, he drove his hips upward, filling her so full she cried out his name, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She thrust back against him, driving down, her body shuddering as mind-numbing pleasure exploded through her, as she felt his brutal release, the sudden swelling, the hot release so deep inside triggering wave after wave until she fell forward into his arms, exhausted, lying on him, locked to him, unable to move.

He held her to him, his lips in her hair, staring up at the ceiling. "I have lived for years, alone, Hawke, and never once did I believe it would happen to me. I don't think any of us really believe it will happen."

There wasn't enough air in her lungs to speak, so she pressed kisses to his throat, and then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"I've looked into my heart and soul, and honestly, we will walk through this shit storm together. Mage or not, I love you." he said nuzzling her.

"If I'm walking into hell, it will be good to know you'll be by my side."

"Always and forever."


	4. Not Alone

***Spoiler Warning***

_**This one shot contains end-game spoilers. You have been warned!**_

**A/N: Here is the third part to my Fenris one-shot collection. I swear to god this Elf is driving me crazy. How am I writing this more then my sexy mage? :I**

**Anyways, this takes place during the Gallows period. I swear to fucking god that part of the game was weak as shit. No crazy sex before the coming battle? Just a kiss? WHAT?**

***insert rant here***

**/sigh/ Well...I swear the next part of my Anders is going up after this. I need some Mage lovin' after this damn Elf.**

**Please continue to read, review and fav. **and please enjoy!

_**P.S. Keeps spoilers to a minimum in reviews for others, thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bioware/EA or any of it's characters. Unfortunately.**

**_"It is astonishing how little one feels alone when one loves." ~John Bulwer_**

**_

* * *

_**All hell had broken loose. Anders, that fucking Mage. Blowing up the Chantry. Killing the Grand Cleric. What the hell had Hawke been thinking when she sided with the Mages? Not only that but sparing his life? Could she not see how dangerous they were? Fenris stopped his pacing and sighed. No. Not all Mages were like that. His Hawke especially was not. This brought other thoughts to his mind. He would not abandon her, no way. But tomorrow, when she stood at Orsino's side and fought the Templars. Who would come out victorious? Hawke was the most amazing Mage he'd ever met…but was that enough to overcome the might of the Templars? The Knight-Commander Meredith herself? Frigid bitch. Fenris thought. He sighed and turned walking down the hallway to the room where Hawke was staying for the night to prepare herself. She had asked for privacy, to be left alone. But this was a request Fenris could not comply to. He needed to see her, to feel her. To be alive with her tonight in case it was there last…

Hawke turned the water on as hot as she could stand it, letting it pour over her sore, tired muscles while she cried. It was silly, really, but she couldn't help herself after everything that had happened. A relief valve, but still her heart felt heavy. She emerged feeling-tired and lost and wanting Fenris more than she ever had, but she was determined not to cry anymore.

She wrapped a towel around her and went into the bedroom to find something to sleep in. Fenris sat in the chair by the window waiting for her. For a moment, she could only stare in shock, clutching the towel to her as joy burst through her. Fresh tears burned, happy tears this time, but she swallowed them and managed to nod casually towards him.

"Here I am about to defend these Mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke."

"I'll take you to stranger places then this, just watch." Hawke said slightly teasing him.

"A tempting offer." Fenris said with a grin but then looked away, "I…may not get the chance to say this again. Meeting you was the most important thing that ever happened to me, Hawke. Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you."

"I don't make that promise unless you do."

"Nothing is going to keep me from you."

He stood up, an easy casual ripple of muscles, his walk catlike as he advanced on her, nearly stopping her heart. His hand cupped her face, thumb sliding over her cheekbone. "You are so beautiful. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but you take my breath away."

He bent his head and kissed her. It was a gentle, lingering kiss, his breath warm and his mouth coaxing. He trailed kisses down the side of her face to her neck, nuzzling her, nipping with his teeth and teasing with his tongue. Her blood thundered in her ears as his hot, seductive mouth roamed down her throat to the curve of her breast. Liquid heat pulsed between her thighs.

Fenris tugged on the towel, and it dropped away from her body, leaving every inch of her bare to his hungry gaze. He stepped back to take in the sight of her, the expanse of satin skin and full, lush curves, achingly soft and inviting. His thumb brushed her sensitive nipple and she gasped in response. He drew a line from her chin to her navel. "I swear, Hawke, I have never seen a sight more beautiful in all my centuries of living." Lust roughened his voice, but honesty turned it to velvet. He stepped back, his hand sliding down her arm until his fingers tangled with hers. He tugged so that she would take a step toward him.

Fenris slid his hand over the curve of her hip, the pads of his fingers lingering lightly on her skin. Hawke's stomach muscles tightened. Small flames of arousal flickered over her thighs, spread up to her belly and teased her breasts. His eyes had grown hot and possessive, his mouth sensual, the edge of hunger sharper. She could barely catch her breath, her body craving his. Everywhere his gaze touched her, she felt it like a brand.

Was she seducing him? Or was he seducing her? She couldn't tell and didn't care. All that mattered was that he couldn't take his eyes from her. His body was hard and tight, the bulge in the front of his trousers impressive. Heat rolled off him in waves. And his touch was sheer magic, the pads of his fingers teasing at some wild creature inside of her, one that demanded to be free-one that physically responded to everything about him.

"I waited forever for you," he confided, his gaze hot as he bent his head to her neck. His tongue teased her earlobe, swirled over her pulse. "I thought of you. What I would do with you. How many ways I would give you pleasure."

Fenris inhaled the ripe scent of her. All woman. His woman.

He ached for her, his erection so hard, so thick, he knew he would never find peace until he buried himself deep inside of her. He would risk everything to stay with her, to be inside of her, to claim her for his own. Her breath quickened, drawing attention to the rise and fall of her full, firm breasts. His. He was going to take every second he had with her and live it to the fullest.

He forced himself to let his hand slide from her arm. Walking to the bed beside the fireplace he dropped onto the thick mattress. "I want to look at you."

She stood for a moment, her hand on her hip, her hair streaming down her back, her beauty robbing him of breath. She took a single step, and desire hit him with a brutal blow, a fist of need that might have driven him to his knees had he been standing. He drew in his breath and let the intensity of lust take him. His body felt hot, too tight, bursting with the need to drive into her. Images ran through his head of her spread out before him like a feast.

With each step she took, the hunger increased, until his blood pounded in his body and every cell raged for her. The sheer pleasure of wanting her shook him to the very foundations of his existence. He had never wanted anything the way he wanted her. He had never needed anything, but suddenly her body was everything. The shape and texture. Her skin, gleaming with invitation. Every soft inch of it waiting to be explored, to be touched. Every secret hollow and shadow. His. All for him. When nothing in his long life had ever been for him, the sight of her was almost too much to be believed. Looking wasn't good enough. He would have to touch her-possess her-or none of this would be real.

For the first time in her life, Hawke felt absolutely, totally sensual, knowing every step she took brought Fenris closer to the edge of his control. It was exhilarating to see him draw in a harsh breath, to see his eyes go smoky and dark, to see the dark need in him etched deep into his face. He was so handsome she couldn't breathe for looking at him. And he wanted her. Oh, yeah, he wanted her. Lust was carved deep. Hunger lit his dark eyes, the intensity feeding her own needs.

Her body was alive with sensation, her breath coming in gasps. She was aware of the aching tingle in her breasts, the way her nipples were tight and hard. The damp heat gathering at the junction between her legs. All because he looked at her with that fierce possessive need. She wanted to rub her body along his, stroke him, please him, do whatever it took to satisfy those leaping flames of hunger in the depths of his eyes.

He crooked his finger at her. "Come here." He patted the bed beside him.

She licked her lips. If he touched her, when she wanted him this much, what would happen? She sauntered over, watching with satisfaction the way heat flared in his eyes as his gaze drifted over her body.

"You really are beautiful, Hawke."

His voice was that blend of rasping velvet, but this time, a small rumbling growl was added. The note seemed to play over her skin, stroking like fingers. Her womb clenched, triggering tiny like quakes. His foot hooked the inside of her leg, ran up and down her calf and then tugged gently until she stood with her legs spread for him.

He shifted, leaning forward to circle her bare ankle with his fingers. Very slowly he ran his palm up her leg. When she would have moved, his grip tightened in warning. "Don't."

She tried to stay very still, but his touch sent electric currents slicing through her bloodstream and she couldn't stop shaking. His palm traced the shape of her leg, moved up to her knee, caressing, stroking, sending tiny flames licking along her calf and up her thigh as he moved higher, his fingers pressing into her body, imprinting the shape and texture of her into his mind.

"I'm not certain I can stand for much longer." Was that her voice, a thick sensuality coating every note? Why was this so sexy, to stand completely naked while he was fully dressed? To have every inch of her explored by his wandering hands while she stood still. "I'm not a toy, Fenris." But it felt like it. His toy. His woman. His body to touch and tease and worship with his large, warm hands. And why did that turn her on? Why did she like being on display for him, seeing his body's reaction to her and feeling more empowered with every passing moment?

"Of course you are. Your body is a beautiful playground and I want to know every inch of it. I want to know exactly what makes you respond and what gives you the most pleasure." He rubbed his thumb over her slick, wet entrance and watched her eyes glaze over. "I want to know what makes you scream, what makes you beg." His hands made circles along her inner thighs, moved up and over the flare of her hips and then down to caress her buttocks. "I want to eat you alive, listen to you moan and whimper for more. And that's exactly what I intend to do, Hawke, feast on the taste of you."

He bent forward, and his tongue swiped a long, slow tease along her cleft, wrenching a whimper from her.

"Much, much more."

"More? Surely there isn't more?" She was certain she couldn't stand wanting him any more than she already did.

His hands shaped her bottom, fingers sliding skillfully down the center, feather-light, caressing, stroking small streaks of fire through her body.

"There is always more, Hawke, and all of it will bring you more pleasure than you ever imagined."

Right at that moment she could imagine a lot. She drew in her breath, shocked at the things she wanted from him, shocked that all that mattered to her was that he touch and taste her. The wildness in her was growing, and all her normal inhibitions seemed to be disappearing rapidly.

Fenris had to resist throwing her to the ground and taking her the way his body demanded, hard and fast, pounding into her over and over until he felt sated. His cock throbbed and burned, stretched beyond limits, but he was not rushing this. She was so beautiful, with her lush body and her soft doe eyes glittering with a mixture of fear and excitement. She was a woman who liked at least the illusion of control. He wanted to drive her past her comfort zone and take her to a place of pure sensation.

He drew her down, into his arms, onto his lap, so that her body fit tight against his. The soft linen of his trousers rubbed against her skin as he locked her to him, tilting her chin up so her eyes met his. He inhaled her, drawing her feminine scent deep into his lungs, heard her heart thundering in his ears, felt the soft skin, the lush silken texture of it, and had to resist the urge to thrust her beneath him. The need to blanket her, dominate her was growing stronger with each passing moment.

She relaxed into him, her body trusting him. She felt small and soft, little shivers running up and down, so that she burrowed closer to him. Her eyes looked dark and filled with the mystery of woman.

He took her mouth, gentle at first, savoring the spicy tang of her as his tongue tangled with hers. She sighed, her body going pliant, moving against his in invitation.

"Such a temptation," he whispered as he shifted her in his arms, laying her across his lap, her body stretched out, breasts thrust upward, thighs open and moisture glistening along her cleft. "You're so wet for me, Hawke, so ready."

His teeth tugged at her lower lip, teased and nipped, loving the curve of it, memorizing the shape. "I love your mouth." He loved everything about her. And that was the problem. The more he tried to find a way to hold her to him, to make certain she would never want to leave him, the more he wanted her. He would never get enough of her body. And her body would never be enough for him. He wanted her eyes to shine with more than lust and need.

Fenris kissed her again, a slow taking of her senses, wanting her heart and soul, knowing he could only have a small part of her. It made him more determined than ever to bind her to him sexually. She was unaware of her allure, of the fact that she was as sexy as hell; she thought it was all him. His kisses were long and drugging, shaking her deliberately, not giving her a chance to think, only to feel. Her moans were soft, and he swallowed each one, taking them into his body to hold forever.

He loved watching her arousal heighten, knowing it was for him. Knowing that he had put that dazed look of utter need in her eyes. She turned her face to his, nuzzling under his chin, her tongue sliding in a heated rasp over his skin before she whispered his name.

"Fenris."

The soft breathless entreaty hardened his body even more. He nibbled his way down her chin to her throat. Her skin was warm honey. He couldn't resist a small bite, teeth scraping gently over her pulse, his tongue soothing the small sting with a gentle swirl. She reacted with another breathy moan, tilting her head to give him better access to her throat. Her breasts rose and fell as I inbreathing grew ragged.

"You like that, don't you," he whispered, his teeth nipping her skin again, his voice mesmerizing. He noted the elevated pulse, the scent of her calling to him, ripe and ready. Heat emanated from her. "Oh, yeah, baby, you definitely like that."

He shed his clothes, leaving his body naked, so that he held her skin-to-skin. The cascade of her hair fell over him in a sensual slide, so that his erection, so thick and hard and aching was pressed tight against her soft body. Hawke stood between him and the monster he could become. She alone had the power to save him, and the miracle was, she was offering up her body to him. There was nothing more powerful or more erotic.

His mouth moved over her hungrily, her coffee-cream skin like hot silk. He could hear and feel her blood calling to him, surging in her veins with the ebb and flow of life. Her heart followed the rhythm of his, beat for beat, beneath the full mounds of her breasts. His lips traced a path along the rising swell and down into the valley, his tongue flicking over her pulse points, his teeth teasing as he moved his attention to the tight peaks of her nipples.

Her body arched as he blew warm air over the tightening buds. She tried to move, to bring up her arms, but he stopped, lifting his head, watching the arousal burning in her eyes. "Stay still, Hawke. Very still. I want you to feel every stroke of my tongue, every touch of my fingers."

"I can't," she gasped. Her body was too edgy, too restless, the need growing fast and ferocious. She wasn't certain she could take any more. She had never been like this, in a fever of need, craving his touch, his mouth, the small nips that seemed to tug at her womb so the fire inside built higher and higher. So high she felt on the edge of desperation, when she wasn't a desperate woman. She needed him inside her more than she needed to breathe, but instead of giving her more, he kept up his slow, sensual assault until she thought she might die with need.

"Yes, you can. You will. Whatever I give you, you'll take and more," he said. "Let me make you scream, Hawke. Let me make you so mindless with pleasure you do not know any other name but mine." He allowed his voice to be a seduction, caressing her skin the way his fingers did. He bent his head to her breast, his lips brushing her nipple as he spoke. "Give yourself to me completely."

His hand cupped the firm ripeness of her breast and took the tip into the hot cavern of his mouth. His teeth tugged; he suckled, licked, nipped, assaulting her senses, back and forth between tiny bites of sensual pain and exquisite ecstasy. Need was on him, shaking his control as she writhed against his groin. He flattened his tongue to flick her nipple as his hand slid down to the gathering heat at the junction of her legs.

She cried out, a soft little tormented plea, twisting in his arms even as she tried to obey his command to stay still. Nerves in her thighs jumped and she opened her legs further, squirming against the thick erection. Fire raced through his body and his cock jerked. Another growl escaped his throat as his fingers glided to the vee of dark curls just above her moist cleft. He sent another heated, feather-light breath across her darkening nipple so that she arched into him again, thrusting toward his mouth in an agony of need.

Fenris gave her several slow, lingering licks, flicking his tongue, suddenly tugging gently with his teeth, deliberately sending flickering flames dancing through her body. He alternated between hard and gentle, slow and fast, a bite of sensual pain and a torturous swirl of his soothing tongue. All the while, his fingers teased just above that glistening cauldron of heat. Muscles rippled in her stomach, and her hips arched in desperation, striving for release he wouldn't give her.

Her breath came in a little sob. "You have to do something."

Satisfaction lit his dark eyes with tiny amber pinpoints of light. He lifted his head to look down at her, his gaze hot and possessive as it drifted over what was his. Deliberately he shifted her again, laying her on the bed, his tongue and teeth gliding over her body, tasting sex, tasting lust, tasting fulfillment of his every fantasy. It was the display of a dominant male, one that slightly shocked him, but he needed to imprint his scent on her, needed her-and everyone else-to know whom she belonged to.

She trembled, her breasts heaving, her legs splayed wide as he traveled down her body, claiming every inch as his own. Her head tossed back and forth as he teased the ultrasensitive flesh of her breasts, traced each rib, moved over her quivering tummy, stopping to tease her intriguing belly button.

She murmured something hot and erotic, and his body jerked in answer. He was completely focused on her now, absorbing the feel of her, the sheer beauty of her, the silky glide over her skin. The scent of his mate enfolded him, called him and commanded, and his body throbbed and ached with the need to answer. Lust and love rose up together, one not separated from the other, this woman, this female, courageous enough to follow him against a Magistrate…

His snow white hair slid over her flat belly and curved hips as he dipped lower still. He was at the very center of her heat, and she lay beneath him, fingernails raking the sheet, her body arched, her throat exposed as she flung her head back and lifted her hips. Her gaze met his, aroused, desperate. His smile was pure sin as he caught her thighs and spread her wider for him. His gaze grew hotter, much wickeder and all too sensual. He bent his head and drank.

The moment his tongue speared deep, she screamed and dug her nails into the mattress, trying to hold on as the world around her exploded. Her body seemed to fragment. The edges of her vision blurred as fire raced down her spine and the muscles in her tight channel pulsed. Her throat shut down so it seemed impossible to catch her breath as waves of pleasure rocked her.

He lapped at her, speared her, and scraped with his teeth, feasting like a man possessed. His hands held her down with a strength she hadn't imagined he possessed, holding her helpless and open to his erotic assault. He licked and sucked, his tongue stabbing deep, drawing the hot cream from her center while she tossed and whimpered beneath him.

"I can't stand it," she gasped, digging her fingers into the mattress, trying desperately to find something to hold on to. "You have to stop." Because there was no control left to her.

His tongue was pressing against her clit, and her body was in meltdown. Pleasure burst through her with the force of an exploding volcano, spreading like white-hot lava, until her muscles clamped down viciously and her stomach tightened and spears of fire raced up her spine and around to her breasts. She bucked hard against his mouth, unable to stop herself when the mind-numbing pleasure had her spiraling completely out of control.

Before she could catch her breath, he was flipping her over, dragging her to her knees when her body shook with wave after wave of pleasure.

He rose over the top of her, catching her hips and pulling her bottom back toward him, one hand pressing on her back to hold her in place. He pushed the broad head of his erection against her tight entrance.

"Is this what you need, Hawke?" he whispered hoarsely.

She realized she was chanting something, a keening plea. Lightning flashed through her body, streaks of it, as his body began to invade hers. He was thick, so hard, like a steel spear pushing through her soft folds, stretching and burning. "You're too big," she gasped, afraid for the first time that she couldn't accommodate his body, nor like this, not when he gripped her hips and pulled her bottom back toward him as he drove relentlessly, mercilessly through her tight-channel. Yet even when she protested, she was arching her hips, wanting more, needing more, nearly crying with the pleasure spreading through her. Even the too-tight invasion, the burning that accompanied him taking her, couldn't stop the waves of ecstasy, or maybe it added to it.

In the dominant position, Fenris held her completely under his control, taking his time as he thrust into that hot channel, soft as velvet, surrounding him with living walls of silk. "You're so tight, Hawke." His voice was rough, the growling rumbling in his throat. He bent over her further, deepening his invasion, filling and stretching her impossibly. "Don't move, don't do that."

But she couldn't help the way her muscles locked down around him, gripping and kneading, the action shooting darts of fire through her body. She felt him push deeper and deeper. His hips pulled back and then he thrust forward, driving through her soft folds, the friction hot and wild, sending vibrations through her entire body, so even her breasts felt the fiery flames and her body pulsed, saturating him with welcoming fluid.

His fingers bit hard into her hips, holding her still, his whisper a guttural sound, as he plunged into her again and again, wringing shocked cries from her with every stroke. She felt the edge of pain as he swelled, locking himself inside of her and beginning a hard, thrusting rhythm that went on and on, sending shafts of lightning streaking to every part of her body, but never easing the torturous ache.

He pushed her beyond any boundary she'd ever had, driving the need higher and higher, until she was sobbing, pleading for release. She tried to move, tried to crawl out from under him, terrified of losing herself, terrified it would be too much to handle, but he suddenly snarled, the sound animalistic, and leaned forward, his long body stretching over hers, locking her down.

Unexpected pain washed through her, blending with dazzling white-hot streaks of pleasure as he rode her, his breath coming in harsh gasps, his strength enormous, as he drove into her over and over. She heard her own gasping cries, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, felt his balls, slapping against her body in a rough caress as he continued the furious pounding deep in her tight channel. A firestorm started, building hotter and more out of control, and she writhed against him, needing more, yet terrified he would give it to her.

His arm locked tighter, dragging her hips up so her bottom slammed tightly against him and he buried himself so deep he lodged against her womb. She felt him swell, felt her muscles tightening, until she was afraid she would shatter into a million pieces.

Fenris heard her harsh breath, the sobbing pleas, and knew she was there, riding the edge. _That's it, Hawke come for me. Burn for me._

Multiple orgasms tore through her body, sweeping through every part of her in a tidal wave, each stronger than the last. The sensations ripped through her in powerful spasms. Her body arched, her hips reaching back for more, his hoarse cries echoing hers.

His release was brutal, the fire tearing up his spine and coiling in his belly, while her channel squeezed and gripped and milked jets of hot semen from his body. He felt the explosion in his toes, up his legs and gut, right through his chest to the top of his head. It should have sated him, but his body refused to be completely satisfied.

He held her to him, her smaller body soft and open and vulnerable to him. His erection remained thick and aching, the pulsing pleasure continuing as the tight walls around him rippled with aftershocks, locking him to her. He couldn't move, breathing hard, trying to stilt the wild pounding of his heart.

Still, he craved the taste of her, so he held her beneath him, on her knees, his body covering hers while one hand stroking her breasts, enjoying the rush of hot liquid bathing his aching cock every time he flicked her sensitive nipples.

"I could keep you here forever," he whispered, running his tongue along her spinal column.

Hawke bit her lip and tried to still the wild pounding of her heart. Never in her life had she imagined she could give her body so completely over to another person. When he touched her, when he was close to her, she had no inhibitions whatsoever..Fear maybe, but not of what he might do, only that she could lose herself in the absolute madness of physical pleasure.

There was no going back. She couldn't even blame Fenris. She had done as much seducing as he had, and it was purely physical. She closed her eyes and tried not to feel the pounding in her blood. This was addicting. He was addicting, and she would crave his touch for the rest of her life. No one would ever make her feel the things he could. And nothing would ever seem right with anyone else.

He kissed the smooth line of her back. "Easy, Hawke, I am going to ease you down onto the mattress." She was trembling so much he was afraid she would fall over once he allowed his body to leave hers.

The moment he moved, her muscles clamped down on him, sending fresh sensations through both of them. He kept his arm tightly around her waist as he let his body slide reluctantly from hers. Very gently he let her collapse onto the bed before rolling over, taking her with him so that her body was pillowed by his.

"I do not think I can move." The truth was, he didn't want to move.

"I know I can't," Hawke whispered, unable to so much as lift her head. Her body still quivered with small aftershocks. It was impossible to get enough air, her lungs burning and her body on fire. She lay beside him, listening to their combined heartbeats.

"How could I not love the woman who braves everything she fears to save me from the unknown? How could I not love you when you stand between me and the darkness? How could I not love you when you give me more pleasure than I ever dreamed possible?" He didn't say she brought him peace. That the moment he was in her company everything inside of him simply settled, calmed, became right.

He wrapped his arms around her shivering body and held her closer still, his chin nuzzling into her neck, warm breath against her ear. There was no censure in his voice, only a matter-of-fact statement.

Her body throbbed and burned and craved his all over again, and that was just downright frightening. She knew it would be nearly impossible not to want to be with him, not when he could make her burn from the inside out.

"You are safe with me." He buried his face in the wealth of her hair.

"I can't think straight around you."

"No?" His voice softened to a throaty purr of male satisfaction. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb sliding over her nipple so that she shivered beneath his touch.

"No. Do you think I always act so-so submissive?" She nearly spat the word. "I don't do bondage and submission."

"Maybe I know more about what you like than you do," he said.

She closed her eyes briefly, wondering if it was true. She had liked the things he had done. Like was a tame word for how she felt. She couldn't blame him for her own actions. She had wanted him fast and hard, almost brutal in his possession of her. She had wanted-still wanted-to belong wholly to him. To do whatever it was he asked of her. And that scared her on a whole different level. It was a major personality shift and needed consideration.

Fenris studied her face. She was puzzled by her behavior, and in turn, he asked himself why he had needed to be so dominant with her. He was a dominant man, so much so that he had no need to prove himself to anyone else, yet something in him had needed to mark her, to leave his scent, evidence of their mating. He brushed the hair from her shoulder and touched the small wound there. Puzzled, he focused his gaze on it. It had been made with his canines.

Hawke turned her head to look at the mark as well, a small frown on her face. Why in the world had she found it sexy when he had held her like that? "I think you must have put some sort of spell on me."

"I believe it was the other way around."

"Did you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Merge with me again and I will see what kind of influence I have. This time, I think I will have you kneeling at my feet, taking my cock into your hot, very sexy mouth." His hand stroked her throat, the pads of his fingers caressing. His body hardened all over again at the thought, pressing tightly against her, jerking at the erotic fantasy. "I might not live through it, but I am more than willing to sacrifice for the experiment."

She should have been alarmed, but the thought of exploring his body, of driving him over the edge, of him commanding her to give him that kind of pleasure and her robbing him of control, sent a coil of excitement spiraling through her body. His tongue was flicking at her shoulder, teeth nipping, and already her body responded with those light quakes that spread up her belly to her breasts.

"Maybe I'm the one influencing you," she said.

"Of course you influence me." His hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples before sliding down the curve of her body to her buttocks. He began a slow, rhythmic massage. His hand slid up to her belly, fingers splayed wide. He rubbed in gentle circles, sliding lower. His fingers slid lower still, found warm, welcoming moisture waiting. "I want your body available to my touch. I look at you and want to slide my palm over your skin. There is nothing like it in this world."

His fingers slid over her cleft, making her gasp. Her thighs clenched. Her womb spasmed, and just like that she was his. Every thought of resistance was gone. His fingers stroked and teased and began an intimate exploration all over again. His rough whispers in her ear only heightened her senses and nerve endings and increased her need of him.

Morning rays of sunshine crept in through the window, and light illuminated the stark arousal etched into his face. He rolled onto his back and simply lifted her so that she straddled him. She gasped as she looked down at his erection. It seemed impossible that she could take him inside of her, but her body burned and pulsed and wept for him. He positioned her thighs on either side of his hips, pushing the broad head of his cock into her. His smile was genuine, white teeth flashing at her, black eyes gleaming with something close to joy as she settled over him.

He drove right through her tight folds until he was seated deep inside her where he belonged. He brought her hands to his shoulders so she could brace herself as he began to move, to fill her, this time slow and easy so she could feel every stroke when she was already so sensitized.

She began to move to the rhythm herself as his hands guided her to ride him in a slow, sensual slide. He stretched her slowly, steel encased in velvet, moving through the tight, clenching muscles until the friction robbed her of breath-of sanity. It was different from the wild possession of before, but no less pleasurable. And there was something decadent in sitting on him while his gaze followed the sway of her breasts and his eyes focused on her with such hot lust and appreciation.

Hawke was exhausted by the time Fenris was done with her. Her own body was so worn, she couldn't do more than return his kiss and wave a weak hand as he pulled the covers over them. She barely registered his whispered affection, already closing her eyes.


End file.
